Letters on Tomato Stationery
by themusicalcat
Summary: The Italian siblings are now taking letters! Rated T for Romano's language.
1. Intro

_Ciao everyone! We're taking letters!_

**Why the hell do I have to do this?**

**_Because you need to get along with people more! Now introduce yourselves…_**

_Italy Veneziano!_

**Italy Romano…**

**_And I'm Italy Siciliana._**

**…when have you ever called yourself that?**

**_Never… but just Sicily seems plain after Italy Veneziano and Italy Romano!_**

_Let's just get on with the letters! :D_

**_Yeah, you do that._**

**What?! You're not just fucking leaving us after you make us do this! I'll take away your tomato privileges! **

**_Hmph… So you people can send either or both of my brothers letters, questions, whatever you want. If anyone wants to write to me I guess I'll have to answer…_**

_Come on, it'll be fun! Write to us! I'll give you pasta!~_

**Alright, go ahead and send us letters now...bastards...**

((A/N: Just something I felt like doing while I work on other stuff! Write as a canon character, an OC, a 2p, yourself, your cat… Maybe not your cat, but you get the point right? Send letters as PMs if you have an account please, if not reviews are fine... And forgive Lovi's language, I can't seem to stop him from cursing! Might change the title later if I get a better idea... XD I'm sure you already figured this out already but Sicily is my OC, she will be popping in and out of letters if anyone wants her to))


	2. 2pRomano I

Ciao,

Its me, 2pRomano ;D

I am the more bello romano so naturally, i'm fabulous :3

* * *

_Ciao 2p fratello!_

**You are not bello or fabulous! You're just... way too flashy! Stupido bastardo! What the hell do you want?!**

_He isn't that bad, ve!_

**Hmph...**

**Arrivederci,**

_Italy_ **and Romano**


	3. 2pRomano II

Ciao,

WELL THATS NOT NICE DX

I'm writing to you because i heard that oliver might stop by your place in a  
few minutes :3

The more bello romano

* * *

_Ciao 2pRomano,_

**Not the cupcake bastard! What does he want?! Gah... can't we get letters from NORMAL people instead of having to deal with these damn 2ps?**

_Fratello! You don't need to get so mad... maybe we could just all have pasta and get along?_

**PASTA DOESN'T FIX EVERYTHING!**

_Italy and_ **Romano**


	4. Ensalia I

Ciao, it's Ensalia~!

Hi fratelli~! Denmark is in a barfight and I'm in the 2p world but I'm ok~! I was wondering how you two are! And I was wondering what I missed at the world confrence... Ah! Norway's strangling Denmark again! I gotta go, bye~!

Your sorella Ensalia~

* * *

_Ciao Ensalia! We're both doing well!_

**Ciao... Denmark? Bar fight? 2p world? What the hell is going on, sorella?! Why are you in the 2p world?!**

_You didn't miss too much!_

_Addio from your fratelli~_


	5. Sunprincessmargie I

Hello Italy and Ramono!  
Can I just say... You guys are **ing awesome! I mean, like more awesome than  
the Mario brothers, and that's saying something, because i am effing in love  
with Luigi, \(3)/. Btw, if you mix Tomatoes with pasta it's like heaven on  
earth!  
With love!  
Spm (Sunprincessmargie)

* * *

_Ciao!~_

**Um... grazie I guess... **

_Tomatoes with pasta is delicious!_

**Addio from Romano **_and Italy!_


	6. 2pRomano III

Ciao,

Deal with it *sunglasses*

The more bello romano

* * *

**I am going to start censoring that stupid ending if you use it ONE MORE TIME!**

_**Speaking of censoring...**_

**What the ****_Hanatamago_**** do you mean by that?! Oh no you did NOT just ****_fudging_**** do that!**

_**I did! And Italy is too busy making pasta to help you! **_

**Grr...**

**Addio,**

**Romano ****_and_****_Sicily_**

((I meant to get to these sooner but I was busy! Sorry to anyone who may have been waiting!))


	7. Risingstar13720 I

Hey guys,

Well, I saw you were doing letters and I thought I'd ask some questions that  
have been on my mind for a bit.

Romano, do you feel inferior to your brother? Is that why you dont speak to  
many people, and why you think no one really cares about you? Is that why you  
aren't too friendly with your brother?

Italy, did you know your brother felt like this?

Risingstar13720

* * *

**Ciao Risingstar13720... si... Veneziano gets all the fucking credit! He even gets to go by the country name! I'm Italy too, you bastards! What's so special about him that makes everyone like him? I feel like fucking Canada sometimes, except people care about him whenever they remember he exists!**

_V-ve...fratello please don't be mad! I'm sorry! I didn't_ _know!_

**Wait... How did you know?! WERE YOU READING MY DIARY, YOU BASTARD?!**

_Meep! C-calm down and have a tomato! Addio!_


	8. 2pRomano IV

hehehehehe

oh sicilyyyy my lovely fratello sent you a noteeeeee ;3

I'm not saying what he said so you'll have to replyyyy to iiiiitttttttttt

*in the background a knife being sharpened is heard* ...meep OO

the more **annoying** romano

* * *

**HAHAHA! I censored you! How's that, you ****_banana_****?! What the ****_hamburger_****?! Sorella, stop that!**

_**Hmm... no, I don't think so... And what if I don't want to reply...?**_

_You have to!_

**Or no tomatoes! Remember the deal, we all have to answer letters sent to us...**

_**So now you're all teaming up on me?! Gah...**_

_Addio from all 3 of us!_


	9. Germany I

This is Germany, Italy, why are you not at training? If you don't show up, I  
will take away all of your pasta stash at my house. Oh and Spain is looking  
for you Romano, he waving a apron with a tomato on it I think...  
Germany

* * *

_Ciao Germany! Don't take my pasta, I'm coming! Ve~!_

**Spain? What the hell does he want and why are you telling me instead of him, potato bastard? Fine... I'm going...**

_Addio, Italy_ **and Romano**


	10. 2pItaly I

Sicily,

This is if your taking letters...

What's your opinion on me? and how's the fairy been...?

Luciano vargas (2pItaly)

* * *

**_Ciao Luciano... um... you're ok I guess... And the fairy... is shipping everything that breathes, as normal... I think right now she's shipping Gerita? Either that or Spamano... Hard to tell *shrugs* Italy just left to go train with Germany and Romano went to find Spain..._**

**_Arrivederci,_**

**_Sicily_**


	11. 2pItaly brothers I

Luci: this is luciano the idiot got himself locked in the smallest closet  
possible in our house...courtesy of yours truly...

THATS NOT FAIR FRATELLO NOW LEMME OUT!

Luci: ...no

The 2pItaly brothers

* * *

_**Ciao, I'm answering letters alone today because my fratelli both left... Good job Luciano, he was getting annoying...**_


	12. 2pItaly II

Hehe,

My stupido jackass brother got himself locked in a closet...

* * *

**_What did he do this time? Aside from just being annoying..._**

**_Sicily_**


	13. 2pItaly brothers II

*girly shriek* FRATELLO THERE'S A MOUSE IN HERE HELP ME!

Luci: no...i won't its just a mouse it won't hurt you

*crashing sounds can be heard* ITS BLOODTHIRSTY HELP ME! IT WANTS MY SOUL!

Luci: how can a MOUSE want your soul?

* * *

_**If it's a demon mouse it could...**_

_**Sicily**_


	14. Ensalia II

Ciao, it's Ensalia~

Ciao sorella~! Tell my fratelli that its a looong story and we are now ok!  
Norway knocked the Dane out and now we're at the 1p world again! Oh, Finland  
says Hi! And tell Feli that I'm sending some stuff over, 'Cause the next world  
meeting is in Italy and I was hopeing I could spend my time with you guys! Of  
course, if that's ok...  
((And here I am, hacking onto Luna's precious computer...))  
AH! Not mah computer! You hacked into my flipping cell like 5 days ago!

Ugh, Ashley, must I call 2p Ashley to talk about Ty?  
(( AHHHHHH! RUUUUUN! IT'S WORSE THAN IGGY'S COOKING!))  
She's not as bad as those stones... Anyways, bye~!

* * *

**_Ciao sorella! I'll tell them whenever they get back. Tell Norway hi for me! Of course it's ok for you to spend time with us._**

**_Addio, Sicily_**


	15. 2pSpain I

2pSpain: I can't find 2pRomano, so I'll settle for regular Romano...heheheh

* * *

_**...what? What do you want with Roma? He isn't here right now... I think he's with regular Spain... and his 2p is locked in a closet.**_

_**Addio, Sicily**_


	16. 2pItaly III

He tried to switch my clothes out...again!

Luciano

* * *

**_Did he try to get you to wear a pink, sparkly dress again? XD_**

**_Sicily_**


	17. 2pItaly brothers III

Luci: ALSO I 'LOCKED' THE DOOR YOU IDIOT!

HOW COULD YOU QAQ IMA YOUR BROTHER!

Luci: ...anyway...

* * *

**_'Locked'...hehe... I hope my brothers get back soon, I'm having to answer all their letters until they do... 2pAmerica better not have tried to kidnap them or anything..._**

**_Sicily_**


	18. Georgia I

Hey! It's Georgia... one of America's states :D  
Okay, to both the Italy brothers, are you Pastafarians or Catholic?  
Pastafarianism is the worship of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, and both me and  
my brother Alabama are dedicated Pastafarians (Not really...)  
Also, have you ever heard 'Shine bright like a Doitsu'?  
You should look it up if you haven't...  
Oh, uh... Romie, Spain's calling!

* * *

_Ciao! I'm a Pastafarian! :D_

**_I think Romano is Catholic..._**

_Doitsuuuuu! That sounds like a German Sparkle Party!_

**_Romano is actually with Spain right now... I think..._**

_Addio, Italy __**and Sicily**_


	19. 2p Fem America I

How are you two? As for me... I'm being attacked by those stupid mutated green cupcakes that 2p Fem England made me test out. They're multiplying in the hundreds! Well... at least the male2p England will getting rid of them as soon as he arrives that is. Hey... if my male self ( 2p America) starts to bother you tell me please, He's always trying to start a war against the 1ps... I used to be like that but I stopped.

From,

2p Fem America ( Emily F. Jones)

(( Awesome story! Also 2p Fem America also has a letter fic out to if you want to send in a letter to her... also 2p Italy's letter fic will be updated soon since I don't have too much college work to do at the moment))

* * *

_Ciao! I'm doing well, but Romano isn't here right now. Mutated green cupcakes? Ve, that sounds scary!_

**_2p America isn't bothering is, but we'll tell you if he does._**

_Addio, Italy and Sicily_

((Glad you like it! I'll check that out, probably tomorrow since I won't have any time later today. I won't get home until nearly midnight... I blame the football game!))


	20. 2pItaly IV

Don't speak of that hideous thing...

((Other words yes XDDDDD))

* * *

**_I see... I would suggest burning it. And all his other clothes._**

**_Sicily_**


	21. 2pItaly brothers IV

*door comes crashing down* THERE ARE MICE IN THIS HOUSE I AM LEAVING! SPAIN  
I'M COMING! *leaves the house with dramatic hair flip*

Luci: ...I'M FINALLY ALONE!

* * *

**_Hey, your 1p is finally back!_**

_Ciao...you aren't going to hurt me are you? .A._

_Italy __**and Sicily**_


	22. Ensalia III

Ciao, it's Ensalia~

Thanks sorella! I'll probibly get there maybe on Sunday. Gotta make sure  
everything is ok... And Norge also says Hi! I'm back home now, so bye~!

~Ensalia

* * *

**_Ciao Ensalia! Sunday is fine. Oh, and Italy is back! Not sure whether he finished training or ran away again..._**

_Ciao sorella! I can't wait to see you!~_

_Addio from your fratello and sorella!_


	23. 2p Fem America II

Hey 1p Italy and Sicily,

Glad you are doing well. So 1p Romano is not with you...I bet he's with  
Spain right? Anyways can you let 1p Japan pick up 2p Japan please? He's came  
over to bother me and saw those mutated cupcakes .He's now terrified of  
those things and has climbed up my ceiling fan and won't get down.

From,

2p Fem America

* * *

_Ciao 2p Fem America! Si, he went to go see Spain. I'll call Japan right now!_

**_Good luck with the mutated cupcakes!_**

_Italy and Sicily_


	24. Emiko I

Hi there!  
We'll I've found some random facts and one of them was that England is related  
to the Itailian brothers and I was wondering if this was true so if you could  
answer that be awesome!  
Bye  
Emiko

* * *

_Ciao! We aren't closely related to England but if you think about it a lot of countries are somehow related to the others. Like big brother France!  
_

_Addio,_

_Italy_

((I wasn't really sure about this... Eventually I just decided to answer the best I could.))


	25. 2pItaly V

...good idea 8D

* * *

_**Out of curiosity... was my idiota of a 2p helping 2pRoma with that?**_

_**Sicily**_


	26. Mexico I

Hola Vene, Sici,

When's Romano going back to your house?! him & Spain are making VERY perverted  
noises & I CANT SLEEP! Por favor just TAKE HIM BACK! Wait, here, I'll send $20  
for you to take him back 'cause I haven't slept in a GODDAMMED WEEK!

¡Ayúdeme por favor!  
Mariana Fernandez Carreido Sanchez Gutierrez Rodriguez (Mexico)

* * *

_Ciao! I'ma sorry Mexico! Wait...a week? He's only been gone a few days..._

**_Unless he's been sneaking out at night... I'll come get him now._**

_Addio,_

_Italy __**and Sicily**_


	27. 2pItaly brothers V

Luci: i won't since there is a lady present...

*3...2...1...* I'M BAAAAAACK 8"D

Luci: ...*glooom/ chucks a knife at 2pRoma*

* * *

_Ciao 2p me.. Sorella just left to pick up Romano, please don't hurt me!_

_Addio,_

_Italy_


	28. 2p Fem America III

Hey Italy and Sicily,

Thank you for calling 1p Japan. I believe he arrived at the same time as male  
2p male 2p England got rid of those mutated cupcakes 1p Japan  
managed to get male 2p Japan down from the ceiling fan and drag him away.

From,  
2p Fem America

* * *

_Ciao! You're welcome! I'm glad you've gotten rid of the mutated cupcakes now! 2pRomano said that 2pEngland was going to stop by but he never did. I wonder if it's because he had to go get rid of the cupcakes?..._

_Addio,_

_Italy_


	29. Ensalia IV

*Texts Sorella*  
I'll be there in a minuite~!  
*Is now at the door*  
And now I'm here~!  
*Sends*

* * *

**_*standing right behind Ensalia* ciao! Me and Roma just got back!_**

**Ciao sorella.**

_*opens the door* Ciao!~_

_Italy, _**Romano**_, __**and Sicily**_


	30. 2pItaly brothers VI

Luci: i won't but his idiocy will...

:3

* * *

_Ciao! D-don't kill 2pRomano either!_

_Italy_


	31. 2pItaly VI

Not that i know of...she hasn't been over in a while...my guess is that she's  
stalking you...

* * *

_**Thanks... I really needed to hear that... *paranoia level=through the roof***_

_**Sicily**_


	32. 2p Fem America IV

Hey Italy,

Yeah it is because he had to get rid of the cupcakes. Male 2p England told me to tell you so you could tell 2p Romano that he is sorry that he didn't come over earlier, but he will make it up to him by stopping by tomorrow.

From,

2p Fem America

* * *

_Ciao! He sounds nice!___

**Great...the cupcake bastard...**

_Italy_ **and Romano**


	33. Mexico II

THANK YOU! SO MUCH! My ears- and what ever is affected by sleep- thank you so much!

Gracias amigos  
Tori Renee (don't ask, I wont tell) Carreido Vargas (same with the Vargas)  
Mexico

* * *

**_No problem. I could give you a list of everything affected by sleep but I don't feel like it. So what exactly was going on?..._**

**Mexico... NOT. A. FUCKING. WORD. Got that?**

_Wait... Vargas? Are we related?_

**NOT A WORD!**

_Addio,_

_Italy,_ **Romano, ****_and Sicily_**


	34. 2pItaly VII

Sorry fantasia!

* * *

**_Ok then, I guess... but if she decides to invade these letters...!_**

**_Sicily_**


	35. 2pItaly brothers VII

Luci: /)_=

O3O shall we go frolic in a field of flowers?

Luci: *knife* does it look like i want too? /)_(\

...YEP ^w^ *ignores the knife above his forehead*

* * *

_No violence!...um... Frolicking in a field of flowers sounds fun! _

**_We're back! Did anyone get killed while I was gone?_**

**If they did it better be 2pRomano...**

_Italy,_ **Romano, ****_and Sicily_**

((Finally got around to updating! I have marching band stuff half the week, and I've been working on another fanfic in my spare time. Just accept the sporadic updates XD))


	36. Nevada I

hi nice to meet you im Nevada what do the curls do just asking ( i know )

* * *

**Ciao... that information is highly fucking classified!**

_Um...you have to be in sector pasta to know that!_

_Addio,_

_Italy_ **and Romano**


	37. 2pItaly VIII

I am going to laugh XD

Luciano

* * *

_**You won't be laughing if she starts writing to you!**_

_**Sicily**_


	38. 2pItaly brothers VIII

*finally notices knife* THAT IS MAHOGANY

Luci: no its not...its a wall...and your face is a target...but this is *STABS TABLE REPEATEDLY*

YOU MONSTER!

Luci: i'm a little shop of horrors fratello...

TOO TRUE!

* * *

**Exactly! His face is obviously a fucking target!**

_They scare me..._

_Italy_ and** Romano**


	39. Georgia II

Yeah... What's wrong with 2p!Italy?  
((I dunno, they're just overly violent...))  
But anyways, Alfredo, Marinara or meat sauce?  
((What about Chef Boyardee?))  
That stuff sucks...

* * *

_He's scary, ve!_

**He's better than his brother anyway... My 2p counterpart is annoying as hell!**

_2pRomano is nicer... I like marinara!_

**Pomodoro sauce.**

_Italy and_ _**Romano**_

((Yep... that took way longer than it should have... Band and homework ate me alive! It's ok though, I've returned from the grave! XD))


	40. 2p Fem America V

Hey 1p Italy and Romano,

Have you seen male 2p America? I believe he is in the 1p world terrorizing the 1ps.

From,

2p Fem America

(( terrible thing happened recently my letters to 2p Italy fanfic has been deleted by fanfiction! That's kind of why I haven't updated in a very long time and I am planning to re upload the fanfic and  
start over again but in a story format. ))

* * *

_Ciao! We haven't seen him yet._

**That bastard might be coming here?! Great...**

_Italy_ **and Romano**

((I'm sorry! I hope it doesn't happen again!))


	41. Nevada II

admin will you tell me ( no ) fine be that way ( ...ok ) well if you haven't noticed do you like being the mario bros ( LOL ) whats so funny ok well bye

* * *

**Who the fuck are the Mario Bros?**

_Like those video game characters? *shows him*_

**... MARIO LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME! He obviously eats too much pasta and I'm not a plumber and I don't obsess over a princess...**

_Nothing's wrong with pasta!_

**I never said there was!**

_Addio,_

_Italy_ **and Romano**

((Little update on the fanfic I'm writing: I originally planned to post it all at once but I think I'm going to do it in chapters instead. I intend to have the first chapter up on Sunday if I'm not too busy sleeping XD So if any of you want to read it...?))


	42. Coats Island I

Bonjour, it's Canada's little sister Coats Island here. Just wanted to ask,  
what do you two do at the meeting? Because I hide under Norway's chair so  
Germany doesn't catch me and as such can't see. I can only here everyone  
shouting...  
Also, how many times a day does Romano get hugged by Spain? That's my little  
brother, Mansel Island, so au revoir for now, and please reply!

* * *

_Ciao, Coats Island!_

**Aside from getting hugged from that Spanish bastard, you mean? Just listening to everyone arguing... It's fucking annoying!**

_Why don't you want Doitsu to catch you?_

_Addio,_

_Italy_ **and Romano**


	43. Nevada III

um Romano i think you forgot one little fact ( Mario and Luigi are Italian and  
today i had north Italy's curl it was weird) really ( yes ) so north Italy  
were you mad when France over you ( it looked like he was crying in that scene  
) well bye

* * *

**I don't care! I didn't forget, I was just ignoring that one fact!**

_I was a little sad but I can't be mad at fratello France._

_Addio,_

_Italy and_ **Romano**


	44. 2pItaly IX

DON'T YOU DARE!

* * *

_**I take no responsibility if-**_

_**Ciao fratello!~ It's me!**_

_**Dio...**_

**Che cazzo?! Why is that THING here?! And sorella why have you been writing letters to HIM?!**

_**...*runs and hides***_


	45. 2pItaly brothers IX

Luci: *laughing hard*

*spazzing*

* * *

**JUST KILL HIM ALREADY!**

_Don't kill anyone! OAO_

_Italy_ and** Romano**


	46. 2pItaly brothers X

Luci: can't if i kill him you die as well

O3O;;

* * *

**Damn it...**

_...whyismysecondplayersoscaryyyyy, ve?_

_Italy_ **and Romano**


	47. 2pItaly X

...desi home. Now...

* * *

_**Aww, you want me to come back? **__**:D  
**_


	48. Washington I

Yo, Washington here (the state, not the capital). Just wanted to drop by and  
ask my uncles were. Hola Tio Roma. Como estas Tio Feli?

With love,  
Mariana Carriedo Kirkland Jones

* * *

**Ciao Washington.**

_Ciao! We're both doing well._

**Except... since WHEN do we have a niece?**

_Addio,_

_Italy___**and Romano **


	49. Coats Island II

Bonjour again!  
Eh! So American Idiot Brother was telling the truth? Wow. I don't want Germany  
to catch me because he shouts at me and confiscates any maple syrup he finds.  
I might disguise myself as big brother Canada and sit in the meeting next  
time.  
Au revoir,  
Coats Island

* * *

_Ciao again!_

**American Idiot Brother? Haha, sounds accurate enough. I wouldn't want the potato bastard to catch me either.**

_Mr. Germany is really nice though! If I see you at the next meeting I'll say hi!_

**Hmph... It might be suspicious if suddenly everyone can see Canada.**

**Romano** _and Italy_ **(HA! My name was first this time!)**


	50. Guest

Hey Ita-chan, remember this? (Mun: Look up Ren Ren Renaissance if you haven't heard it.)  
So big, so bright, so kind, I love him-!  
So little, a good boy, so cute, I love him!  
La・la・la・la・la・la la・la・la・lappalia  
Ren・Ren・Ren・Renaissance  
La・la・la・la・la・la la・la・la・lappalia  
Ren・Ren・Ren・Renaissance  
The big sun, sparkling, drawn with a crayon  
I want to draw together with Grandpa  
Doubidouba! Toururira! My grandson is too cute!  
Grandpa is overjoyed  
If I draw well, I become happy  
I wonder if I can draw like Grandpa?  
Softly, softly, the clouds float  
And hide the sun  
Saying it's bad isn't true  
They'll bring a rainbow  
So big, so bright, so kind, I love him!  
So little, a good boy, so cute, I love him!  
When it clears up,  
We'll go to the river  
Jumping in and swimming  
Let's try it  
When Grandpa swims,  
follows him  
The seven colors shine  
They're so cute  
If your stomach starts to grumble, it's time for lunch  
Delicious pasta will soon be done  
"Say, Grandpa Rome, I wonder why pasta is so delicious? Somehow, it's a very happy feeling."  
"That's true, hahaha! It's because there's a spice called "love" in there. Grandpa somehow has a happy feeling"  
"One, two - thank you for the food!"  
If I draw well, I become happy  
Grandpa's lap is so warm (Waaa)  
Always, always, fun things  
Pass the day like this  
If we hum la・la・la songs,  
Everyone is friends  
La・la・la・la・la・la la・la・la・lappalia  
Ren・ Ren・Ren・Renaissance  
La・la・la・la・la・la la・la・la・lappalia  
Ren・Ren・Ren・Renaissance  
"Ahhh, you really are cute! Good boy, good boy! Hmm? Who are you writing to?"  
"Umm, big brother France, the Holy Roman Empire, and also the big brother I haven't met yet."  
"Ohhh, it's well written! Mmm! To Romano, huh... Try it more like this...Oh well, it's fine!"

* * *

_I love that song! *starts singing* La・__la・__la・__la・__la・__la la・__la・__la・__lappalia  
Ren・ __Ren・__Ren・__Renaissance  
La・__la・__la・__la・__la・__la la・__la・__la・__lappalia  
Ren・__Ren・__Ren・__Renaissance_

_Have some pasta!_~

_ Addio, _

_Italy_


	51. Pretty Girl I

Ciao, Veneziano and Romano! *pulls on curls* *purrs* You know what I want right now, right?

* * *

_Ciao...v-ve..._

**CHIGI! Stay the fuck away from me!**

((A/N: I nearly skipped this because I really didn't know how to answer it...))


	52. Washington II

Ahaha, you probably don't remember. Spain was the one who discovered me in 1775 and became my papa! ...That is, him and England. And then later of course America got custody of me and my Northwest siblings. Still, that kind of makes you my uncles, si? :3

With love,  
Mariana Carriedo Kirkland Jones (Washington)

* * *

**Ciao. Si, i guess it** **does. **

_Ciao nipote!_

**Wait... if Spain and England discovered you and you call Spain papa, is England "mama"?**

_Addio,_

_Italy_ and** Romano**


	53. 2pItaly XI

On second thought, no...

Luciano

* * *

_**I'm coming, Luci!~**_

**NOPE! *locks her in the basement* you'd better be grateful for that...**


	54. 2pItaly brothers XI

Luci: i am not scary just ask sicily =w=

HE LIKES HER *runs*

Luci: *chases around house* I WILL FORCE FEED YOU 1pENGLAND'S SCONES! 0/0

* * *

**SI SI SI FEED HIM THE SCONES! I WANT TO HELP!...*delayed reaction* wait you WHAT?**

_It's cute, ve!~_

**I will NOT let a psychopathic knife-murderer near my sorella!**

_**Um...you do realize I'm here right?...well if you're just going to talk about me like I'm not here I'm going to visit fratellone Grecia...**_

_Italy,_ **Romano, **and **_Sicily_**

((A/N: I've spent no time writing for the past couple weeks because of the chair audition that I am now anxiously waiting for results of... anyway! If anyone's reading this and hasn't read chapter 1 of Romano's Nordic Country Project maybe you'd like to read it? Por favore? I'd like at least 2 reviews before I continue that, so if anyone other that xXSoul-dweller (who is AWESOME) likes it let me know!))


End file.
